


Havoc at The Home Depot

by lunarknightz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Home Depot, picking out paint colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Dean and Sam pick out paint colors.





	

“There is no way in hell that I’m going to live in a house that has walls the same colors as Mickey Mouse’s pants.”

Dean threw the stack of paint chips at his brother. They hit Sam in the chest before scattering onto the floor.

“I guess I don’t even need to ask about the Cinderella’s Dress color, huh?” Sam muttered under his breath.

“I should have just let the zombies in Louisiana eat your brains.” Dean sighed, holding a paint sample up for inspection.

Sam grabbed it from him. “Golden Rule.” He read the tiny print aloud. 

“A little too Biblical, don’t you think?”

“And it’s made by Martha Stewart.”

“Ew.”

Sam crumpled the paint sample up. “And another one bites the dust.”

“Hey look.” Dean said, as he walked over to a machine on the sidewall. “Look at this. It’s one of those color-matching things. Isn’t that cool?”

“I think.” Sam said pointedly, “That you are only supposed to use those things when you have a clue of what color you’d like to paint. But us? We’re clueless.”

“Speak for yourself, buddy boy.” Dean huffed. He approached the machine and stuck the sleeve of his leather jacket in it. The computer quickly scanned in the color and displayed it on the monitor. “See?” Dean smiled, satisfied in his accomplishment. “Perfection.”

“I’d rather live in a room painted Toy Story Alien green.” Sam sighed.

“You have no taste.”

“Oh please.” Sam shouted. “I have good taste. Refined taste. You just don’t want to live in anything that doesn’t have wheels or constantly plays AC/DC or Metallica!”

“At least my CD collection doesn’t include *Nsync’s Greatest Hits!”

“I told you, that was Jessica’s!” 

“Likely Story!”

“I happen to know that you own not one, but two Celine Dion albums!”

“Oh get over yourself!”

“Is there a problem?” A young, busty blonde wearing an orange Home Depot apron approached them, a concerned look on her face. The blonde’s name, Bambi, was prominently displayed over her ample chest.

Both Dean and Sam shook their heads no, a faint blush rising to their cheeks.

“We’re fine.” Sam struggled to say.

Dean’s eyes were glued to the area of Bambi’s breasts. 

“We just…it’s our first house, and we’re really struggling to pick out paint colors. We can’t find anything that we like, or can even agree on.”

“Ah.” Bambi said with a knowing smile. “We get all kinds in here, everybody fighting over the same thing. What really helps is to pick a few paint colors you might like, take a chip or two, and put it up in the space for awhile to see what you can live with.”

“Um, thanks.” Sam smiled.

“Congratulations on your new house. You two really make a cute couple.”

When Bambi was out of earshot, Dean shot Sam a look, one that clearly said “eat shit and die”.

“Dude, you stink.” Dean growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in November 2005. Written for Storydivagirl.


End file.
